I want to spend forever with you
by bs13
Summary: It's after graduation; the students at Anubis House have left. Jerome and Mara are enjoying their summer before college comes around, and they bring up the topic of their future...inspired by several love quotes I found! JARA! (Oneshot)


**I hate Willome with such a burning hatred! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! Every time they seem to have moments, I want to hurl something at the TV! God I hate them so much! Ok, had to express that. JARA FOREVER. Just saying. Don't own House of Anubis! Read and review please!**

"Do you know where heaven is?" Mara asked her boyfriend as they sat beside the lake, fingers intertwined and Jerome's arm around Mara's waist.

"Hm...am I there?" Jerome questioned.

"No," Mara said. "But I am, in your arms."

"Cheesy, Jaffray, plain cheesy," Jerome said, and he chuckled. "You know how everyone has a weakness, right?"

"Of course," Mara said.

"You just happen to be mine," Jerome smiled at her.

"That one was worse," Mara giggled softly, her dark eyes softening as they met his blue ones. He brushed a light kiss on her lips and gave her a heart warming smile.

"You know," Jerome said softly. "If forever exists, I want to spend every second of it with you."

"I get it, you like old cheesy lines," Mara said.

"I mean it," Jerome said. "You're the girl I can't afford to lose, Jaffray; you make me different. You make me...better. I love you."

"Don't say you love me unless you really mean it; or else I might do something crazy, like believe it," Mara said.

"Alright, where'd you pick up that one?" Jerome laughed, shaking his head.

"I heard it someplace," Mara admitted, and they laughed together.

"Someday," Jerome said, untangling himself from Mara. "I think I'll just go off, do something crazy- I don't know, maybe go climb a mountain or try my luck at skydiving..." He picked up a smooth stone by the lake's edge and skipped it in the water, standing up to do so. Mara watched him curiously, her dark hair swirling over her shoulders with the wind. She hugged herself and stood up as well, leaning on Jerome's arm gently. Jerome's arm went around her immediately.

"And I'll join you," Mara said. "We can do it together; us against the world. Won't it be fun?"

"We can send everyone postcards," Jerome agreed.

"And they can amuse us back by sending us random pictures," Mara smiled at the thought. "Maybe even call us..."

"Then we can find a nice place," Jerome said, his hand rubbing Mara's shoulders affectionately.

"In a nice, quiet town," Mara said. "Not too far from home."

"I was thinking the beach," Jerome joked. "So I can rub it in Alfie's face." Mara laughed softly at that, her fingers seeking out Jerome's. He took her hand, gazing down at the girl with a faint pink tint to his cheeks.

"Do you think we'll make it to have a future of our own?" Mara questioned.

"Hey," Jerome said. "Why wouldn't we?"

"You know the saying, 'Love isn't finding someone you can live with; it's finding someone you can't live without'?" Mara asked.

"Numerous times," Jerome replied.

"I feel like you're the one," Mara said. "Who I can't live without."

"The feeling's mutual," Jerome said. "We are still young, though; eighteen and trying to find a place in the world."

"College life pretty soon," Mara reminded him.

"A few more months of freedom," Jerome retorted, and Mara kissed his cheek gently.

"You're such a whiner," Mara said. "But you're my whiner."

"You filled my heart with love and my world with happiness, Mara Jaffray," Jerome whispered in her hair, his lips grazing her forehead as he said the sincere words.

"I love you," Mara said back, her eyes shining and her gaze steady. "I love how when you smile, it seems like nothing can ever go wrong. I love how you have changed so, yet you are still the same Jerome I know- the same Jerome I love."

"Maybe we should go; you look cold," Jerome said, and he hurriedly removed his jacket, draping it over Mara's shoulders. "Mara...I...I don't know what to say. You always render me speechless."

"Jerome?" Mara said. "If you do love me, please promise me something."

"Anything," Jerome said readily.

"You wouldn't break my heart," Mara asked. "Would you?"

"It was the thing with Willow, wasn't it?" Jerome said, and Mara nodded. "I know I messed up. But Mara, I was confused. All Willow and I had was passion; never true love. I was so different back then, and now- now I just want you. Your love is the flame to everything I do- the way I strive for my dreams, the whole reason I live. I just need you."

"You don't need to say anything to prove you love me," Mara said. "Just be here. Forever."

"Without a doubt," Jerome said, and their lips connected into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands roamed her back, sliding to her arms. Her hands traced his jaw, curling around his neck. When they pulled apart, they both had red cheeks and ragged breathing. His heart pounded as he wrapped his arms around her again, his lips pressing the softest of kisses on her neck. Mara breathed deeply, her head beyond dizzy and her world spinning. Jerome suddenly pulled away, his eyes reflecting the love in Mara's.

"I don't think I've ever been happier in my life," Mara breathed.

"I have," Jerome said. "When you told me yes the day I asked you to go out with me."

"Please," Mara laughed. "You were pleading."

"Hey, do you blame me?" Jerome said, wrapping his arms tighter around his girlfriend.

"I sometimes feel guilty, for blowing off Mick," Mara said. "I mean, I thought we had a love too, but...I guess not..."

"You know what they say," Jerome said. "Sometimes good things fall apart so better things could fall together."

"Do you really believe that?" Mara asked, leaning her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"I know that," Jerome said. "Mick's moved on, I bet. Now, can we please stop talking about the guy who killed me for a whole term?"

"Dramatic," Mara teased.

"Hey, it killed me when you guys dated," Jerome said.

"Tell me another love quote," Mara pleaded.

"You know I can deny you nothing," Jerome teased. "Alright...how about... 'If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime'."

"That one's sweet," Mara sighed in satisfaction. "Just like you."

"Okay, charm me with a quote, Jaffray," Jerome challenged. "Since mine worked so well."

"Deal," Mara said. "" If I were granted three wishes, they would be You, Me, Us."

"Nice," Jerome laughed. "So, are you staying at Patricia and Joy's tonight?"

"Yes, I'm still saving for my own place," Mara confessed.

"That makes two. I'm staying at Eddison's," Jerome shrugged. "I'll walk you there, yeah? Before it gets dark?"

"I think I can make time," Mara smiled teasingly at him, and he just shook his head slightly as they began to walk.

"Tell me, what are your plans for when you leave college?" Jerome said.

"I plan to be with the one I love," Mara said. "Any more questions?"

"And who is this lucky young man?" Jerome asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You might know him," Mara said. "He's tall, with the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Maybe," Jerome played along.

"And he has kind of sandy-colored hair that is much too tall," Mara continued.

"What a shame," Jerome said, but he patted his hair self-consiously.

"He's got the biggest heart," Mara said. "And he is such a sweetie; why, you'd think he was Cupid himself."

"He sounds mighty nice," Jerome said.

"Oh, he is," Mara said. "And he's forever loyal to me. At least, he is now."

"Think I can give him a run for his money?" Jerome said.

"I think you very well could," Mara giggled, kissing him quickly, and Jerome smiled against her lips.

"If I had a flower for every time you make me happy," Jerome said. "I'd be walking in a garden forever."

"Aw," Mara said just as they reached Patricia's house (where Joy also stayed). "Jerome, you're an awful softie, you realize that, right?"

"I try," Jerome joked, and Mara smiled up at him, eyes wide and loving. Jerome wrapped his arms around her again, the warmth of her skin radiating and the feel of her so small and delicate in his arms making him dizzyingly happy.

"Jerome, I know this is kind of a weird quote, but, when the angels ask what I loved most in my life, I'd say you," Mara blushed slightly at this.

"Mara, when the pages of my life end, I know that you will be one of the most beautiful chapters," Jerome said in reply, his fingers sliding to the back of her neck as he kissed her again. As they pulled away, they both smiled, merely holding each other.

"See you tomorrow?" Mara offered.

"Count on it," Jerome said, and they parted ways, Jerome casting looks ever so often and Mara smiling every time at him as she walked to the door. This was love: caring, passion, openness...Mara sighed in content as she entered the house, picturing the years from now when she could still see herself and Jerome, laughing together, still holding hands, and still completely in love... just like they were now, and forever.


End file.
